


Valentine can be very stressfull!

by an_anna



Series: Domestic Bliss [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, other pair behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_anna/pseuds/an_anna
Summary: Valentine can be very stressfull!This was (supposedly) valentine fanfic. Based on Tweet on @/incorrectjeongcheolgive the disclaimer of the prompt to them!





	Valentine can be very stressfull!

 

Seungcheol are pacing around in their practice room. The other hip hop member just sighing seeing their leader like that.

"Hyung. stop pacing around. We have song to complete," Mingyu had enough.

"If you want me to stop, you gonna give me an advise what should i do on valentine,"

Mingyu groaned, "Is it for Jeonghan hyung?"

"Of course for him. Do you think i have significant other than him?"

Wonwoo srughed, "Maybe, youre quite player for carat tough,"

Seungcheol sit on the chair in front of the other 3 member. "Valentine is on 3 days and i have no ideas what should i do, what should i give to Jeonghan,"

"You can give him hot steamy sex. It always helpful," Wonwoo said easily.

Seungcheol than give his attention to maknae, "Vernon, what will you get to Seungkwan?"

"Me? Classic, chocolate. He like its. And i told him to cheat the diet cause im gonna bring him chocolate cake,"

"Yeah, Hyung. Why dont you go to classic?" Mingyu had enough.

"Should i?"

"Yeah. I mean chocolate in valentine never go wrong," Wonwoo adds.

And now they left Seungcheol browsing in any online shop who sell the best chocolate in town who can still make deliveries on 3 days.

 

Its finally valentine day, after endless music program schedule, they finally go to their dorm. And because today is "special" day, Seungcheol decided so they doesnt need to go practice, so they have few hours just for them self before they need to fly to Kuala Lumpur. 

"What are you gonna do Jeonghan?" Seungcheol asked. Their other member is already out or go their room for their date. 

"Sleep. not practice so im gonna sleep. And no, dont you try to change my mind. I dont care what you planned. But im gonna sleep,"

Seungcheol make Jeonghan's head to turn so he can see Seungkwan and Hansol get ready to go out, "We can be like them but you always sleeping,"

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, "Dont care. They are young. Im not. And sleep is important. So move aside and back to your room, you can play games or something but do not bother me," Jeonghan push Seungcheol so he can go to his room.

When he finally open the door, there is big (trust me, its big enough until he cant lay down on his mattress) box above his bed. He try to push it, thinking maybe its just one of his package from online mall, but it doesnt budge and it was so heavy.

"What the fuck is this," He try to open it. Basically its very plain cardbox box.

Jeonghan doesn know that Seungcheol is now leaning on the door, watching his boyfriend had hard time moving the box.

"Dont just stand there. Help me you dumbass," Jeonghan know Seungcheol are there.

"Why dont you just open it and move the thing inside rather than the box?"

"Good idea. Well, you getting smarter. Must be because you stay with me," Jeonghan starting to open the box.

"Han, please,"

When Jeonghan finally open it, the box full of chocolate. You know the scene from drama where one locker floaded out because too much chocolate, there's his bed now.

Jeonghan Sharply look at his boyfriend, because he know there is no other culprit rather than his own boyfriend.

"What the fuck is this? explain!" He crossed his arm, sitting on the bed, gazing right into Seungcheol eyes.

"Chocolate!" Seungcheol beam happily.

"You bought it all?"

"I wasnt sure what kind of chocolates you'd like so i got them all,"

Jeonghan sigh, "Cheol... there's like 300 type of chocolates here!" Now he even take one buy one so Seungcheol can see it clearly.

"I panicked, okay! Valentine can be very stressfull!"Jeonghan laugh, seeing his boyfriend now took the chocolate out.

"Now now. We move the box down, we can give it to the boys and staff tomorrow. Now you go here cause i want to cuddle with you,"

Seungcheol beam again, help Jeonghan to move down the box before they finally settled in Jeonghan's bed.

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for Valentine day! but RL is pretty harsh to meTT
> 
> btw, this was based on incorrect jeongcheol tweet. So feelfree to thanks them too..
> 
>  
> 
> anyway, enjoy and dont forget to kudos! (and comment)   
> ^^


End file.
